


Merc's in Training

by TacoTeko



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Academy, First Meetings, Gen, Other, School, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTeko/pseuds/TacoTeko
Summary: After being rejected by the Army, Jeremy still wants to fight for his country...But hold on? Mann.Co? What's this?Perhaps he has a chance after all!How do you think the Merc's of Team Fortress became who they are today?





	1. The Army needs you!

 

Brief Summary - Being rejected by the army, Jeremy finds a flyer, Mann.Co? After some interviews, he finally moves in meeting all of his Room mates and discovers it’s going to be a long 5 years

 

Too busy trying to focus on tomorrow, the boy lays impatiently in his bed; tossing, turning making it difficult for him to sleep for his interview. The only thing that kept him motivated is a picture of his brother in the front line and an Army recruitment poster; smiling at his inspiration he closes his eyes falling asleep.

A few hours later his alarm clock wakes him, groaning and enjoying his sleep, he gets up just to stop the clock in the most ruffian way possible, by flinging it off his bedside table and it crashing to the floor. The noise is enough for someone else to hear him and to get him up and moving.

 

“Jeremy!” The voice called.

 

The boy ignored her and turned away from the door, putting a pillow over his ears.

 

“JEREMY!” It called once again.

 

With no response, the third time the one calling out for the boy's name entered his room; with a bob haircut and a headband keeping it in place, the expensive pearl necklace that dangled delicately above her sky blue dress. Her scowl said it all as she placed her hands on her hips, the bracelets jangle as she did.

 

“Jeremy!...” She paused as the boy moaned again and thought of a funny thing to do. “JEREMY AS YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER, I ORDER YOU TO GET YOUR ARSE MOVING ROOKIE!”

 

This little stage caught him off guard; by jumping out of his skin, practically flailing as he fell to the ground, he got up as quick as he could saluting. When he finally noticed his mother laughing so hard she was bending over catching her breath.

 

“MA!” Jeremy exclaimed frowning. “You scared me half to death!”

 

“Sorry hun, but you have your interview remember” She chuckled explaining.

 

“Oh shoot yeah!” Jeremy started scrambling for his clothes as his mum left with one note.

 

“Breakfast is downstairs waiting for you” She smiled shutting the door.

Dressed in a suit he dashed downstairs going into the kitchen, whilst his mum was cleaning the services, Smiling when his mother looked at him he sat at the table at the amazing food prepared for him; A pancake tower..drizzled in syrup but coated with cream and berries. Eager and hungry, he wolfed it down like some meat and licked his lips as he finished.

Getting up and hugging his mum thanking her he got his plate and did his dishes.

 

“The next bus is in 30 minutes” His mother informed as he nodded wiping his hands. “Don’t forget the letter either”

 

Agreeing with her he gathered the needed stuff and kissed his mum goodbye. Leaving the door he couldn’t help but think of the questions and answers he needed to say; Like what could he do for the army? What skill he had etc, but the thing bugging him was his tie and shirt, If anything a suit annoyed him and he couldn’t wait to get it over and done with.

Shortly he arrived at the center and there was already boys waiting in line; Each one looked the same, with big bulky bodies, short hair trimmed to perfection and none of them in a suit?? Sitting down next to the jocks he closed his eyes and focused, before he was rudely bashed in the shoulder.

 

“’Ey look lads...Look what we got here” The brute smiled as they turned. “Some polished meat!”

 

“Come on guys...I’m here just for the same re-” Jeremy tried saying before he was rudely interrupted.

 

“Looks like the polished turd does have a reason!” He laughed whilst grabbing one of Jeremy’s small arm. “The Lil wimp thinks he has a chance in the army”

 

Pulling his arm away before they could bully him further one of them got called in and it was just the right time for him to escape and to get a drink. A few moments just staying away from the brutes and focusing on his interview, it was then his turn to take the plunge. He entered and a very decorated man sat in a high chair; decorated in medals, custom made Uniform with the finest cotton. Feeling intimidated Jeremy politely stood at the door waiting for the permission to sit down.

 

“Well sit down then?” The Officer stated.

 

Quickly he sat down and handed the man the papers; He looked at them then back at Jeremy, Then back at the paper before opening his mouth. “So you want to go on the front line?”

 

“Y-yes Sir” Jeremy stuttered. “I want to serve my country like my brother before me”

 

“What’s your brother's name?” He raised a brow.

 

“Trent...Trent Clark” Jeremy responded like it was an order.

 

“Ah yes...A fine soldier” The officer smugly added. “Excellent for making plans and being a leader” He continued making Jeremy feel awkward. “Now..What can you tell me about your hobbies?”

 

“Well, I like my sports...” Jeremy thought. “I have at least a daily jog, and on my afternoons I relax reading comics”

 

“Hmm..” The Officer thought. “How’s your fitness?”

 

“I can do several laps around my local park” Jeremy explained. “I also can hit a home run with one hit!”

Jeremy stopped, He could see his ego was getting ahead of him and he might just regret throwing his big head at the commander, However, after he said about his baseball skills the officer seemed intrigued.

 

“What skills could you provide for the Army?” The officer asked.

 

“I’m good at running..” Jeremy thought. “I am pretty good at...dodging?”

 

The more he talked about his skill the more he could see the officers decision. He asked him one final question and it was ‘Have you fired a gun before?’, Jeremy had never shot a gun let alone held one...No, the closest thing has ever got to even firing one is doing airsoft with his brothers that one time. So as he regrettably said no, the commanding officers choice was final and he let him down.

Letting him and his family down, Jeremy left the office lowering his head and slumping down the corridor; The previous lads shining their forms of approval and laughing like a bunch of hyena’s, getting to the desk one of them see’s his formless hand and decide to rub it in more.

 

“Looks like the polished twig didn’t get in after all boys” He laughed.

 

“Leave it man..” Jeremy groaned.

 

“Nah, Come on..Tell us what did you say to him?” The jock chuckled.“Was it on the line of” He clears his throat imitating Jeremy. “I do sports and read comic books! I also like kissing up to my mum and practice baseball”

 

“Leave it..” Jeremy growled.

 

“What?” He smirked. “What are you going to do about it pipsqueak?”

 

Just as his mum walked in to pick him up, the comment the brute said about him and his mother made him angry; so in a burst of rage, he flipped around and smacked the dude square in the jaw with a forceful uppercut knocking him out. He stood there with his fist still clenched slightly bleeding and his mother rushed in apologized for the blood and she took Jeremy out. She got in the car with him as he sat there with his bloody knuckles and doing the motherly thing she gave him a tissue to wipe up the blood.

 

“What happened?” She asked.

 

“He brought you into it...” Jeremy spoke the truth and looked away.

 

She gazed at him with a smile knowing that he did it for her. “Aww sweetie, You shouldn’t have to” She smiled starting the car. “How did the interview go?” The silence was all she needed to know that the punch wasn’t just for her and she embraced her son. “Don’t worry I’ll find you something”

 

She exited the car for a brief moment confusing Jeremy when she returned with a flyer and gave it straight to him; The flyer was a weapons facility, that tested amazing ‘affordable’ guns that are used for the Army.

 

“I know it’s not exactly what you wanted but you’ll still be serving your country” She leaned in closer. “I would be proud no matter what you chose” She winked. “Now come on let's get that hand fixed up!” She smiled.

 

After a few hours at the hospital and patching up his broken fingers, he returned home staring at the flyer wondering what it could be. Relaxing he opened the flyer and started reading it:

 

**_Do you like guns? Do you like fights? WELL, Mann.co is just for you!_ **

**_We don’t give a damn if you're short, fat or on your death bed, We at Mann.co hire a_ _Mann_ _for their skills and bravery! Bet you're thinking, What about-DON’T THINK! DO IT!_ **

****

**_Want Explosions? Got them, Want Bizarre medicine? Got that too! Do you just want to go head first into battle? No problem! Even if you're the loneliest man on earth and have no skills we’ll find you! And if that’s not enough we’ll even train you!_ **

****

**_So where are you heading? To the Army Recruitment office? SCREW IT! Sign up for Mann.Co today!_ **

****

**_We sell products….And get in fights!_ **

**_Call now!_ **

 

The Flyer need to say no more! Jeremy was sold, He grabbed the house phone and dialled as quick as he could, his fingers shaking with excitement, biting his bottom lip in hopes to follow his dream. Then when it seemed like no one was answering the man himself picked up.

 

“Is this Mann.co?” Jeremy asked.

 

“YOU'RE TALKING TO THE MAN HIMSELF!” The man yelled from the other side. “Saxton Hale!” Announcing with force. “So you found my flyer?”

 

“Yes Sir” Jeremy gulped.

 

“Perfect and please it’s Hale” Hale chuckled. “Now...the guns must’ve intrigued you yes?” Jeremy replied with a yes and added the battle. “Say no more! I’ll get someone to come and sign you away”

 

“Thank you, Hale!” Jeremy jumped in joy. “What will I be doing?”

 

“All to be confirmed in the signing” Hale guaranteed. “See you...” He prolonged the word waiting for a response.

 

“Oh How rude of me” Jeremy chuckled. “Jeremy, Jeremy Clark”

 

“See you soon Jeremy” Hale repeated hanging up.

 

He rushed upstairs as his mum was making her covers and hugged her tightly telling her the news, Excited and proud she hugged him back tearing up slightly. They both got downstairs and his mother brought out a bottle in case of such an occasion, Jeremy was a little young but his mother was proud and wanted to celebrate.

 

After a long night of partying and packing Jeremy waited impatiently downstairs for someone to turn up, he started fiddling with his fingers. Seeing his distress his mother went over and kissed him on the forehead, he looked up and smiled thanking her, just as the door knocked. Bolting it to the door he gathered his courage and opened the door.

 

“Jeremy Clark?” Asked the Women.

He nodded and the interview began. Before it begun she set up some equipment; it looked odd? Like a radio but had some weird thing attached to it, Then once everything was tested she spoke into the weird thing that was connected to test it and sat down.

 

“This interview is being fed back to Mr Hale and he’ll tell you if you're up to his standards” She explained readying her pen. “So What are your best qualities?”

 

“My qualities?” Jeremy wondered.

 

“Yes, What are you good at?” She asked.

 

Explaining his achievements and everything he was good at, she noted everything down; she also asked him how fast he was in his races, he simply replied with the answer and she nodded whilst noting. Then she asked the question that he thought would ruin his chances.

 

“Have you fired a gun before?” She wondered with a raised brow.

 

“No” He regrettably sighed.

 

“That’s fine” She responded with hope. “We’ll just train you in all the areas”

 

“Really?” Jeremy spoke with shock.

 

“Yep, All I need was your traits to find out your profile and we could sort out the right training for you” She explained. “Saxton, what do you think of your new recruit?”

 

“Perfect for the job!” He responded with might. “I cannot wait to meet him when he graduates!”

 

“Graduates?” Jeremy puzzled.

 

“Yes, You need to be trained up before we just let you loose” She added whilst packing her stuff. “Now do you have everything?”

 

“Yep,” Jeremy smiled. “Everything you told me to pack last night”

 

“Right then” She put away her note book. “I’ll be waiting, you say your goodbyes and I’ll take you to the facility”

 

Jeremy turned to his mum who was listening quietly in the kitchen and tearing up. Walking over to her he hugged her tightly, saying he’ll call her every day about his day and how he was getting on, She cried and hugged tightly back saying how much she was proud of him and she can’t wait for his first call at the base. Giving her a kiss she walks him outside to his ride; A jet waiting for him, the side covered in Mann.co and their motto, the door opened just for him.

 

“I love ya ma!” He hugged and kissed her goodbye and ran into the shuttle, She smiled and cried waving him off as the plane door shut.

 

Walking for the first time in a Jet he took some time whilst going to his seat; gazing around at the fancy seats he saw the technology which shocked him as he sat down, the comfortable cushions that shaped around his back and butt, then on the table beside him a can of bonk and a plate of comics.

 

“NO WAY THE NEW ISSUE!” Jeremy flipped picking up the book.

“Thought you might like that” She smiled as she sat opposite of him.

 

“Who-”Jeremy tried to ask before it was answered for him.

 

“Your mother..” She giggled. “Now that will entertain you until we hit Sydney”

 

“Sydney?” Jeremy wondered. “Who will I meet there?”

 

“You’ll find out soon enough” She smirked getting out of her seat. “The flight takes about 20 hours… so there are beds in the back if you get tired, I know I am” She winked.

 

“Thank you. I think I’m going to enjoy the view” Jeremy smiled as she nodded going to bed.

 

The journey was peaceful, the feeling of being above the clouds, watching them drift by as the jet glides over them and the hum of the engine making it hard to stay awake. So he popped in the back for the last few hours of the flight. Arriving at the facility the women wakes up Jeremy and leads him outside, the light is hard to get used to at first but then he finally adjusts seeing the beautiful landscape in front of him; with the sea spanning out ahead of him, the vast of planes shooting past as he walked to the station, then when he saw the city it was wonderful. The car waited outside and he hopped in like a cab, the Interviewer sat beside him giving him some forms and a list to do.

 

“Now you have a choice” She spoke. “You can either meet your Team mates, or you can sign at the office picking up your books for your courses, getting your ID picture and the keys so you can go into your dorms and buildings”

 

“Oh! that reminds me” Jeremy remembered. “What will I be covering?”

 

“Well we don’t know what is your best qualities in the Battle field so your first year you will be studying every field to find out your trait and position within the company” She explained.

 

“How many years am I here for?” Jeremy asked.

 

“5” She responded quickly. “Each year defining your skills for the battle”

 

Hearing the word battle, got him pumped and he couldn’t wait to sign up. So after a gruelling 2 hour trip in the car, he finally arrived at the training facility that was way away from the public for safety reasons and heavily guarded. When the car finally stopped his luggage was taken out of the back left beside him.

 

“Right” She announced. “This is where I leave you” She shuck his hand. “Good luck rookie”

 

She left him and he dragged his stuff to get his ID and papers signed. ‘Best get the paper work out of the way first’ He thought. Arriving at the desk, he gave the forms he had already signed in the car on the way here, they gave him his keys and sent him off to another room for his ID; The room was lit for photo purposes and he sat in the chair for a flash to ruin his sight and then it to be printed on a card. However now knowing that the next stage was meeting the Team worries began to fill him...He had no Idea who he would come across? Would they do the same as the brutes at the Army Recruitment Office? Or Were they like him? Only a matter of finding out when he entered the building and began the climb. Each step dragging up his luggage just made him feel more and more scared…; he breathed in deep as he finally reached the door.

 

“Flat 39...” Jeremy gulped. “Well, here I go” He reached down with his keys.

Just as he was about to turn the door handle the door flung open shocking Jeremy, Then just as he looks up a big bulky man stands proud; wearing a shirt that screams out Patriot, pants that tucked into his shoes and a beanie that covers his eyes? Could he even see? That was all explained when he shouted at the top of his lungs announcing the boy’s arrival.

 

“Evening Private! I’m Soldier” Soldier yelled with might. “Come meet the other faggots!”

 

Without evening a warning or being able to pick up his stuff, Soldier grabbed his shirt by the collar and dragged him across the floor all away to the end of the corridor. Then being dropped Jeremy regained his breath and looked to the left noticing that the door was open revealing the dorm's kitchen; pretty standard and it had enough seats for 8 people, inside there was already some of the mercs in there: You had a short bloke tinkering on something, another one drinking at the table and on the other end someone asleep in the chair whilst another was doing something to him. The one that was doing some procedure to one of the mercs looked up, seeing Soldier standing tall and another laying on the floor; with a huge sigh he got up from his chair, went up to Soldier and roughly pushing him away with anger, shouting something in an odd accent.

 

“Dummkopf!!” The tall man shouted. “You could kill him doing zhat!” He leaned down outstretching his arm to Jeremy, who just looked at him with confusion, scanned his clothes; with a waist coat shirt and tie. “Don’t vorry” He smiled. “You must be zhe new recruit, I’m Medic, Nice to meet you” He reassured Jeremy as he took the Medic’s hand getting him off the ground.

 

The disturbance must’ve caught the attention of the black man at the back of the room, He sipped his drink as he got up and walked over to Jeremy; he was dressed in baggy pants and t-shirt with a tartan shirt and slippers…, he got so close it was uncomfortable, however, that was when his breath spoke for him.

 

“DON’T STEAL ME SCRAMPI OR I'LL KILL YA!!” The man whaled at Jeremy.

 

“I think your breath is close to doing that” Jeremy whispered.

 

Unfortunately for him, his yelling awoke the peaceful sleeper and although he was 10 feet away from him he managed to get his revenge without lifting a finger; A bit of rubbish that was probably left by the Medic as he was practising his bandages was by his foot, with a strong enough kick the rubbish flew into the air knocking it into the back of the blokes head. Turning around rubbing the back of his head, the black man just groaned as the lanky man got up as he notices Jeremy; Wearing tinted glasses with a shirt and waistcoat he walks over in his tight pants and boots, towering over Jeremy. Scared Jeremy gulped looking at him with worry until he smiles back outstretching his hand, sighing in relief he takes it as he introduces himself.

 

“You must be the new fella” He nodded letting go of the handshake.

 

“You're Australian?” Jeremy wondered.

 

“Wot did ya expect?” He chuckled. “That I come from Atlantis??”

 

“N-No..it’s just the-” Jeremy tried explaining before an arm was put round him.

 

“I’m just messing with ya kid” Jeremy didn’t like the fact he was called kid...he was older enough to be here?? what’s the guy's problem, but the way he was acting with him he took it as a friendly nickname for him? “I’m the Sniper, by the way, Nice finally seeing ya”

 

The short man at the back that was tweaking something was walking towards Jeremy, dressed in casual attire and a helmet, however even after handing out his hand to say hello, the short man shoulder bashed him and giving him a weird look through the goggles he was wearing. He exited the room leaving Jeremy confused.

 

“Did I?” Jeremy worried he might have pissed him off.

 

“Ah don’t vorry about herr Engineer” Medic reassured. “He’s been like zhat since he arrived”

 

As he sighed in relief Jeremy turned back to face the others until a large thud spooked him. Looking at the ground he saw his stuff and very large boots, gazing up he saw the very bulky frame, twice the size of himself, then the muscles the size of his own body and as he looked at the face, it was blank, but stern, his hair short and pristine. As Jeremy feared for his own life he could see that his own clothing was screaming for help as it tightened around his body. Then his voice made him shiver and wanting to leave.

 

“I brought stuff” The monster echoed.

 

“Th-thanks” Jeremy gulped. “I-I’m your n-new Fl-flatmate”

 

“Da” He agreed. “I am Heavy”

 

Grabbing his stuff very cautiously and keeping eye contact onto him, Jeremy waved with a very shaky hand and shuffled out of there as quickly as he could. The others waved him off before he disappeared and he just thought why he spoke like that? But why would he ask it? The dude could probably squish his skull! Sighing with relief as he reached his door, he fumbled with the correct key labelled 6, However just as he thought he met everyone he got a nasty surprise just as he was turned the key.

 

“You must be the one causing the noise” The voice stated.

 

“Jesus Chr-” Jeremy jumped dropping his keys and flipping around; As he turned he saw what the man was dressed in, A suit!? Odd was he some inspector? Then he looked at his face...it’s a mask? That’s a great way to introduce yourself. “Why the hell would you sneak up on me like that!?”

 

The man chuckles and stands just in front of Jeremy with a smile. “I am the Spy”

 

Already not trusting a man that hides his face, he groaned and introduced himself to his final flat mate. “Oh...Well nice to meet you Spy”

 

“The pleasure is all mine, Mon Ami” The Spy dipped his head slightly before walking off back into his room.

 

Finally being able to get into his room. He began to drag his stuff into the room and place it out of the way, Although he wanted to be unpacked by the end of the day..meeting the ‘Team’ was such a hard job he was just pleased to see a bed. So after locking the door behind him he jumped onto the soft bed and fell asleep.

 

“Tomorrow won’t be this hard...” Jeremy sighed as he closed his eyes.

  


	2. First day of training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hectic travel and meeting of the members, it's time for Jeremy to meet his class.  
> Will he make friends or Enemies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note sorry for the delay of the chapter, the planning took longer than expected and I have making costumes and doing Art commissions.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s.Sorry if my german is wrong as well, I'm still learning

  
7:30am...Too early for any day...Even if a grown man was shouting at the top of his lungs waking everyone; However it seemed like this routine was every day for everyone? Each part felt like a step? Soldier yelling and then straight after you have Spy shouting at him to be quiet? Followed by Demo stumbling down the corridor, waking up Sniper grumbling as he opened the door letting out a huge yawn.

“WAKE UP MAGGOTS!!” Soldier yelled like a cockerel.

“Will you keep that mouth of yours shut!! I’m trying to get some shut eye!!” Spy yelled from the other end.

“...Gonna take down to the pain train station in train town..." Demo slurred as he bashed into every door shaking the walls.

After hearing Sniper grumble down the corridor, Jeremy flung the pillow over his head to get more shut eye. The Medic came out of his room after relaxing in bed, he stretched and entered the canteen, he then realized that the newbie was nowhere to be seen? Shouldn’t he be awake for his first day?

“Soldier..Where is zhe rookie?” Medic asked Soldier.

“Is he not up!?” Soldier exclaimed. “I’ll wake him!”

“Nein!” Soldier looked at him weirdly. “N-nine, See it’s just gone nine! I’ll get him up” Soldier just looked at him in confusion as he crept out of the room. “He’s vith me..you know in zhe same room...I’ll go get him..heh heh”

Going to Jeremy’s room Medic stood outside awkwardly outside his room waiting for it to magically open, He was just about to knock when he stopped himself...He was bound to have an alarm clock right? Surely he’s up by now right? Shaking the stupid thought out of his head he knocked the door.

“Rookie?” Medic announced. “Rookie it’s time to get up”

There was no response and Medic tried knocking again, but there was nothing. He was about to give up when he was being studied from a far.

“Why don’t you just go in there?” The voice startled him as he faced Spy. “I could pick the lock?”

“Vhat!?” Medic gasped. “And invade his privacy?” He folded his arms and turned away. “Das wäre nicht richtig”

“Well even if it is wrong your not unlocking the door oui?” Spy raised his brow.

The medic looked at him shocked as he knew what he had just said, then just let him pick the lock without interfering. What was wrong with him? But before he could say anything the door opened. Spy walked off going outside for a smoke and Medic just worried if his belongings are safe now, however as he entered it was very clear why the boy wasn’t up; displayed on the floor in little pieces was his clock and him peacefully sleeping with his head under his pillow. With a heavy sigh, he approached the bed, carefully dodging the scattered clothes on the floor and started shaking the boy to stir him up.

“Newbie” Medic softly spoke. “Your going to be late to your first day”

“Five more minutes ma…,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Rookie!” Medic yelled jolting Jeremy up nearly hitting him in the jaw. “AAH!! M-medic?! Wh-what are you doing in here??”

“It’s 9:05...” Medic rubbed his neck. “I don’t vant you missing your first day” He smiled nervously.

“Oh shoot! Yeah, thanks, doc!” Jeremy got up from the bed and began gathering some clean clothes. “Give me five minutes, I’ll be out”

“Ja” Medic smiled as he turned to leave. “Oh and I made you some breakfast to go”

Shocked but thanking him anyway Jeremy quickly got dressed and went to the canteen to see Medic holding a bag; as he looked in it, he saw some cold toast, dry cereal and for a little inside joke an apple. Jeremy looked at the apple and quirked a brow and Medic laughed out loud as he opened the door to leave.  
Finally left at 9:20 Jeremy speed walked to catch up with Medic..For a dude that age he surely knew how to walk, it was tiring and he just started to eat the toast for a quick boost, then when he had the energy he tugged the Doctors shirt as he walked and he slowed down.

“Sorry, mein freund am I too fast?” Medic chuckled.

“Ju-just a l-lil” Jeremy panted. “Not used to getting up this early and exercising”

“HA ha!” Medic laughed. “Vell get used to it you're going to have to on Zhursday”

“Wh-What??” Jeremy thought. “You mean I have PE??? AFTER SCHOOL!”

Medic whaled in laughter and had to stop walking to catch his breath, then he suddenly slammed his hand on Jeremy’s back which stung a little before shaking his head dismissively as they entered the building. Medic showed him to the room and he sat at his regular spot; Jeremy looked around seeing he was in his worst nightmare...maths. Wanting to escape more than ever he sighed knowing he had to for the first year and sat at the desk opposite Medic;As he sat down, however, three more pupils walked in, One with rather baggy clothes and a cap, the other wearing shorts and a t-shirt and finally the last, He had a jacket on long shirt underneath, baggy bottoms with a watch, necklace, and shades for décor? It was like some punk gang he used to see in Boston. They saw Jeremy in the distance and started talking amongst themselves as they sat at their seats, then soon enough the tutor follows.

However, after 45 minutes the problems started to get a lot more advanced for Jeremy and he needed help..”Yo Doc...lil help?”

“Haha of course” Medic leaned over to help him out with the method. “You did pretty vell ozher zhan zhis” He corrected.

“Oh, thanks!” Jeremy thanked.

The lesson was over and Jeremy had a little bit left to do, so Medic waved him off waiting in the next room whilst Jeremy finished, However as he packed away the three at the other end walked began walking over to Jeremy, stopping at his desk.

“So you're the newbie?” Asked the one in the jacket.

“Erm, I guess so?” Jeremy shrugged.

“So you don’t know?” He wondered looking directly at Jeremy as his followers smirked.

“Know??” Jeremy wondered.

“That the old man you were talking to is in every lesson us trainees are in” He scrunched up his nose in disgust. “If you don’t want to get raped in your sleep I’d stay away from him”

“What do you mean?” Jeremy gulped remembering the scene that happened this morning.

“Dudes a Pedo” He spat. “Never know what sort of dreams he’s having with you”

“No...No, I mean he’s my flat mate” Jeremy explained. “He doesn’t seem the type to-”

“That’s how they get you..” He frowned while explaining. “Act all nice then BOOM! You're in their dungeon” He leaned in closer. “Worse thing is he’s from Germany...freaking Nazi, Wouldn’t be surprised if he liked little boy’s dressed in uniform...”

“KNOCK IT OFF!” Jeremy yelled pushing the kid away. “I see your type...just racist and judgemental”

“Oh yeah?” He challenged. “How do you know? You're just some fresh meat probably been rejected from the army” He cackled with his pals.

That sentence made Jeremy angry, that was the reason he was there, He was rejected, pushed aside all because of the way he looked...But no more! He has a chance to do what he wanted and this punk will not stand in his way! So clenching his fist tight he smacks him right in the face knocking him into one of his ‘buds’, The one that received the punch looked at him with blood dripping from his mouth and glared at him...Thus the rivalry began.

“Shoot...first day and I punched the first guy that talked to me...” Jeremy cursed looking at his throbbing fist. “Damn it hurts”

As he walked to the next class he saw the tutor rush out, considering what had just happened Jeremy hid his face and entered while Medic sat up wondering what made the tutor leave, that’s when he saw Jeremy; With him dipping his head down and holding his fist, Medic got out of his seat and approached him.

“Newbie?” Medic asked.

“Don’t call me that!” Jeremy snapped as Medic stood back. “Sorry...Just everyone has a title and-”

“Don’t vorry I understand” Medic smiled. “Vhat vould you vant me to call you?”

“By my name?” Jeremy sighed. “I don’t see why we don’t..”

“In school hours we call each other by our rank Like I’m training to be a Medic and that's why you should label me as that” Medic explained. “You haven’t got a rank, therefore, your labeled as a Rookie or Newbie”  
“But why?” Jeremy wondered.

“If all of us used our names and then got signed on by a different side or company it could be disastrous for our families” Medic smiled. “However...Whilst away from the training facility we can, Everyone in that flat of ours will be with us til battle”

“Oh...I see-”

As Medic finished the tutor explained he couldn’t be there this morning and apologize for those just starting out, he gave papers for them to finish for the next lesson and he went off to tend to the injured ‘pupil’, However just as he was about to leave someone stopped Jeremy in his tracks.

“You there!” The women yelled stopping Jeremy. “Yes you young man come here at once”

Gulping heavily he turned to face the women; she was tall and dressed like a classy villain, her face had a scowl and terrified him not to mention her pointed shoulders and shoes, getting close to him the women smiled.

“No need to be afraid boy” She chuckled. “I was just doing my monthly visits with Hale, when I saw what you did to that boy” Jeremy looked surprised and worried...Could this be the end for him? “He and I were very impressed, seeing you knock that boy back with a single punch” She explained further confusing Jeremy further. “So what is it your training for?”

“Er-Erm w-well I have no role ma’am” Jeremy simply added standing straight.

“No role?” She questioned as he nodded. “Hmm...So you're learning each curriculum?”

“Yes,” Jeremy answered. “As I have no experience in no fields”

“Well I know rookies are supposed to wait 4 weeks before starting real field training, But” She stopped with a wicked smile. “I’m sure after seeing the camera feed on the Army recruitment office, I can convince Hale to start you on training sooner rather than later” She winked at him.

“R-really?” Jeremy stuttered. Wait how does she know about that?

“Yes,” She giggled. “Keep an eye out on those alerts rookie...Or should I say, soldier”

She waved him good bye and went towards the higher offices to finish her inspection for the day and Jeremy leaped in joy after what she called him..Soldier?...A Soldier! Something he’d dream of! Finally, he can be like his brother and fight in front lines. Proudly walking to the canteen he saw Medic enjoying his lunch; the Doctor was appreciating some soup, and lapping up the delicious liquid into his mouth as Jeremy ran over to him. Nearly choking he put down his spoon wondering what happened to the boy.

“Vhat zhe hell happened to you?” Medic wondered wiping his mouth with his handkerchief. “I turned around to take you to lunch and you vanished??”

“Some women just congratulated me on the punch I did today?” Jeremy explained with hype trying not to spoil the news. The medic looked at him with a raised brow. “She was impressed on how I nearly knocked him out!”

“Vhat did zhis vomen look like?” Medic asked getting more intrigued.  
“Well erm..She wore some purple pointed suit or something and quite tall” Jeremy tried remembering. “But Doc! She said she’s going to talk to Hale about moving my practice to this week!”

“Vait...Purple pointed suit..” Medic thought until it snapped. “You mean zhe Administrator!”

“Who?” Jeremy asked.

“She’s only zhe one voice zhat you hear in battle!” Medic proudly spoke. “And she’s moving your practice 3 veeks early!?”

“Yeah!” Jeremy yelled in happiness as Medic cheered.

“So tell me...Vhat happened?” Medic asked as Jeremy explained what the bully did; how he mocked his height and strength and then mentioning being rejected by the army office. “Ah so he touched a nerve Ja?” Medic inquired as Jeremy nodded. “You know...I used to be vhat you vould call zhe ‘Odd’ one” Jeremy raised a brow with the intentions of not already knowing that. “No it’s true” Medic confirmed thinking Jeremy didn’t believe him. “I zhink it started vhen I vas taking interest on zhe human body”

Jeremy started getting his lunch out as he knew he was going to be there for a while…  
When I was just a lad like you I never had many friends, but I did have one thing and that was the love of science! I spent many hours reading the books but it never felt right? I loved the chemicals and medicine you could craft, however it didn’t feel like me? So one day I found a book on the human body, I began reading in every possible lesson and when I had finished all my work.  
Until one day a group of kids didn’t like the fact I was ‘learning’.

“Hey, specs!” The ragged kid yelled across the room.

“I told you please call me-” Medic tried saying until he was cut off.

“What you got there?” One of the kids asked stupidly whilst taking it from Medic.

“Hey give zhat back!” Medic begged trying to grab it back.

“Or what?” He intimidated as he looked at the cover. “EW! You're looking at organs and stuff! You are such a freak!” The boy threw the book across the floor tearing a page out. “You probably dream about eating them as well you cannibal!”

“NO!” The medic rushed to the book and tried putting the page back until the boy pushed him onto the floor breaking his glasses.

It humiliated me that day...I never wanted anything to do with people again, I sat back on my chair and looked outside when a baby bird flew onto the window; I looked at the dove and I saw something? It wasn’t afraid and it seemed to understand what just happened. Obviously, it never stayed around, in case it got hurt itself, but from then I knew I could only trust myself and things that I loved.

“So every day I pushed myself to make myself a machine zhat could resurrect zhe dead so I could kill zhem day in and day out and zhen watch zhem suffer as zhey-” Medic started to snarl as his voice darkened.

“DOC!” Jeremy yelled at Medic snapping him from his trance, as the whole canteen stared at them. “I get it you got bullied...but violence isn’t the key right?”

The medic looked around at the scared faces. “Oh right..Ja” People in the room sighed in relief and continued their discussions. “Vas a silly boy revenge scheme, However it did help me vith my ideas today” Jeremy looked at him with fascination. “I’ll have to show you zhem!”

“Sure!” Jeremy smiled as he finished up his lunch.

Then after a few hours of Technology, the day was finally at an end and Jeremy was exhausted. Medic followed him to their dorm as they smelt the amazing food as they walked up to the Flat; opening the door the two squeezed in filling their noses with the smells of cuisine, floating towards the kitchen they peered in to see who made the amazing food.

“Finally back from School’ I see?” Sniper chuckled. “Why don’t you two sit down and I’ll give you a snag”

“Sorry what!?” Jeremy outraged thinking he said snog. “Dude I don’t swing that way”

“Whot?” Sniper wondered until he realized and whaled in laughter, Medic following with a chuckle. “Oh, kid! AHAHAha! Your funny mate!” He calmed down wiping a tear. “I said Snag, not Snog”

“Wh-what’s that?” Jeremy asked looking up at the Aussie.

“Just an Aussie sausage mate, What you Americans call a Hot Dog” Sniper explained as he handed the meal to Jeremy. “Heh heh...Snog”

Handling a plate Jeremy studied the Australian dish; With what seemed like just a slice of bread there was a nicely barbecued pork sausage seasoned with the correct spices lying in the middle, then on top was lightly sprinkled Red onions with a pinch of pepper with a side of Salad.

“Aww man, this looks sweet!” Jeremy thanked Sniper for the food. “When did you learn to cook this?”

“Well I camp a lot in me van” Sniper explained as he handed the second snag to Medic. “Cooking alone you learn a few things”

Guzzling down the sweet food and salad Jeremy licked his lips with satisfaction as he lay in his seat. With a full belly he sighed with satisfaction; placing his plate on the table he gathered just enough energy to lift his feet on the other side of the table to prop them up, Medic just finished his meal and thanked sniper as he leaned back in the chair opposite Jeremy.

“So tell us kid” Sniper smiled leaning back on the counter. “How’d you get here?”

“Here?” Sniper nodded as he thought. “Well, I guess it started with my Brother” Jeremy begun as the others listened intently. “My brother is in the front line, he fought for his country and he’s always inspired me, So I thought I’d sign up for the Army” Jeremy sighed as he explained. “But I wasn’t what they wanted...You know too weak..not enough meat on my bones etcetera”

“I know how you feel mate..” Sniper sighed.

“You?” Jeremy looked at him, He did say he was Australian and he did picture all Aussies to be a lot bigger and bulkier… “Oh..Well I still think your a swell Australian, First I’ve met anyway”

“Cheers kid” Sniper smiled. “Anyway carry on”

“Yeah thanks” Jeremy grinned. “And after they rejected my ma gave me a leaflet to Mann.Co”

“Ma?” Medic wondered. “You lived vith your mozher?”

“Well yeah, I couldn’t get myself a job so I couldn’t move out..” Jeremy answered Medic. “And well the rest you know”

“So how’s your mother?” Sniper wondered.

“Erm, I’m not sure I was...” Then it hit him, he hadn’t called his mother in since he got here...he needed to let her know how he was doing. “Shoot! I need to ring her! I’ll speak to you guys later!”

Jeremy ran out of the kitchen and straight into his room, he gathered the number and went to the phone which hung in the center of the hallway. Prepping himself by calming his breath he dialed the number and after a longing wait as the phone rings his mother finally picks up.

“Hello?” Her voice cracks with worry.

“Hey, ma!” Jeremy yelled with happiness hearing her voice. “How are you?”

“I’m fine Sweetie! How about you” She smiled putting the phone closer to her ear and sitting on the sofa.

“I’m great! Sorry about not calling you yesterday..” Jeremy gulped. “I was so knackered by the time I got to Sydney, I just went straight to bed” He rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled on the other end. “OH MA!” He yelled once again as she giggled. “The guys here are so nice! I mean some of them are a bit funny, like that Spy fella, he’s a bit suspicious but that’s probably because I haven’t talked to him enough, and that Big dude, Erm..Heavy he’s a bit” Jeremy looked around making sure he wasn’t around but still whispered. “Scary” She laughed on the other end. “Then there's the Engie, He doesn’t seem to be the talky type..might have annoyed him to be fair”

“I’m sure it’s nothing hun” She sighed. “Did you make any friends?”

“I talk to Medic quite a lot” Jeremy smiled. “He’s a bit weird but he’s awesome to talk to” Then the event with the bully popped into his head and the meeting with the Administrator. “OH MA! I forgot to say” She raised her brows. “I got into a fight”

“That doesn’t sound good dear?” She replied with concern.

“Well, no.. But they started talking about Medic calling him bad things like a Nazi because he’s German and a Pedo because he’s in all the classes? I mean it’s not his fault he has to be a field Medic an all, but anyway I smacked this dude in the jaw and like there was an inspection going on today and turns out it was captured on Cam” His mother got more worried as he explained but Jeremy continued. “So I left the Class and this tall woman stops me, So here’s me thinking ‘Well there goes my career’ But it turns out she was impressed! She even addressed me as a soldier and moved my training for battle 3 weeks early! Isn’t that great!!”

“Oh my..” She wasn’t sure whether to be proud or worried, “So you’ll be fighting soon..”

“Well not with guns and stuff just training for the frontline” Jeremy smiled knowing she was worrying. “Don’t worry ma, I’ll make sure I don’t get hurt”

With worry now off her shoulders, Jeremy continued to talk about everything at the training facility but making sure not revealing too much. However not noticing how late it was the door to the apartment opened and Engie walked in; Jeremy looked in his direction and saw how tired he was, He had been working since the early hours of the morning and just got back. So putting down the phone after saying goodnight to his ma, Jeremy made his way to the kitchen and looked inside the fridge, he saw that Sniper put the leftovers in there and for a way to get Engie to at least like him he thought to cook him a bedtime snack. Gathering the food he put the Snags or sausages in the oven to warm them up and then the dressing that he thought of himself over the salad and once the sausages were cooked he placed it inside a piece of bread then placing it on a plate.   
Walking to the room, he knocked softly and waited for the door to open, a moment later the Engineer looks upon Jeremy and the dish he brought.

“So ur..I brought you some food” Jeremy gulped as Engie looked at the plate. “I know you’d rather go bed, but no one can go hungry or-” He tried explaining before the door shut on him and just his hand remained. “Nevermind...” He sighed heavily.

“If you're trying to talk to Engineer that’s not the way to do it” Spy spoke scaring Jeremy once again.

“Jesus do you have to?” Jeremy groaned.

“My apologies, But giving him food won’t make you friends” Spy continued. “If anything you should do what I do”

“And that is?” Jeremy asked with curiosity.

“Your feelings are like knives” Spy smirked getting out his case. “Give them to the wrong person and one day you'll find them in your back or at your throat”

“Huh?” Jeremy puzzled as he tried to work out the riddle.

“Just look out for yourself...” Spy tutted. “You don’t need friends to get through life, I’m quite happy living out on my own”

“It’s probably why people avoid you” Jeremy glared irritably.

"At least I want people to avoid me” Spy frowned. “Unlike you, where you want attention, but you never get it"

Spy turned to enter the room behind him slamming the door with ferocity. So He may have made one enemy in the flat but going with advice like that?? Is selfish! ‘Just look out for yourself?’ ‘Your feelings are like knifes!?’ What the hell is that dude on? Annoyed Jeremy stomped down the hall into his room where he flung off his shoes and sat on the bed heavy.

“I don’t want attention!?” Jeremy fumed. “Stupid French frog! Thinking he know’s everything about me!” He ranted on putting on a voice. “At least I want people to avoid me, go suck on a snail!”   
After all the rage that passed through him, Jeremy laid flat on the bed trying to think that the next day should definitely be better...


	3. Target practise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making enemies with the Spy..Probably not his best start, However with the   
> third day bringing him a new Merc, what will he have to face this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I'm in my third year of Uni and had no time to myself so far ^^'  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Already being awoken by Medic one time, Jeremy was a lot more paranoid and although he wasn’t an early bird he set his alarm slightly earlier, Unfortunately for him he was also stubborn..So even when the clock went off he slammed it hard and went back to bed.  
Just down from the corridor a lanky man lent on the kitchen door frame staring at the boy’s door waiting; with a hat and glasses covering his scowl, he folded his arms tucking them under his shirt just outside of his waistcoat and finally his tight fit jeans that glided over each other as he shoved his boot into the wall. Sniper was grumpy having to wait for the kid who was already late waking up again, He was just about to give up when the door opened. Jeremy slumped out of the door seeing the Sniper just walk into the kitchen and he soon followed, thinking that it was early he began making a hot coffee. Already annoyed at waiting for the boy, He decided to speed things up with a little game.

“So er...” Jeremy yawns as he slowly makes his tea. “What we doing-OW!” Jeremy turns to Sniper who shrugs at his sudden reaction.

“Target practice” The Austrailian responded as Jeremy nodded putting the kettle on the hob. “It’s a short day so no late nights yeh?” He smirked as the boy agreed and he continued to rip some paper.

“When til-What the” He turns slightly quicker this time but there was still nothing in the Aussie’s hand.

“2pm” Sniper answered as he pulled the third ball out from his pocket and the tube from his back, reloading it again.

“Right..I’ll have my Coffee and-AH!, For the love of!” Jeremy turns around in anger and Sniper shoots another right into Jeremy’s mouth. “Ehck!” He continues to cough as the Spitball finally falls out of his mouth. “Y-you got it in my mouth!OH MY GOD!” He rushes over to the sink gulping and spitting water as Sniper laughed.

“Christ I was aiming for yur ear but that!” Sniper chuckled. “Priceless”

“Don’t just laugh! Get some mouthwash or somethin!’” Jeremy gargled.

“Heh heh, look kiddo ‘ave this” Sniper gave him some gum and Jeremy swiped and slammed his mouth down quickly as possible. “Take your coffee on the go, we’ll be starting soon”

Jeremy looked at the clock, seeing he was nearly late again he did the switcharoo on his mug to a travel cup and followed closely to Sniper for his first Target lesson.  
Knowing he wouldn’t have any trouble from his punchbag, Jeremy entered the room with amazement; each room was parted from another, probably for safety or noise, then within each one was a sniper rifle, ear defenders and a strap for those who can’t withstand the recoil. Being in the room beside Sniper, he picks up the earmuffs and then the gun, it has a lot of weight and takes Jeremy by surprise as he nearly drops it, but he grips it differently and steadies it waiting for the lesson to begin. The Trainer comes in proud of his badges and flashes them towards Jeremy and Sniper, he starts pacing to explain what will happen.

“Alright, those that have joined today know that this is Target Practise!” He said with force. “That means you will be working with live weapons, Yes..live weapons” He repeated. “That means the person next to you is your alarm, medic and perhaps savior. So!” He raised his voice. “If in a rare time a bullet bounces and pierces anyone nearby, I want you to press the button under your desk and help your classmate no matter what!” He shouted further to put the point across. “So stay safe, Now today's lesson due to the rookie joining today will be your regular aim and shoot, however, those that are further with your training my use the moving targets operated near you alarm button” He presses a button to begin the training. “Right Ear defenders on….and BEGIN!”

Thanks to the defenders there was no damage caused, due to the amount of noise that was being produced by the class. Although everyone was already shooting targets Jeremy looked at his gun figuring how the hell to even hold it? He held the barrel of the rifle, then aimed by looking through the scope, unfortunately when he fired the heat from the gun shuck him up and he dropped the gun.

“SSHI-OOT! That’s hot!” Jeremy yelled as Sniper peered into his room.

“What the bloody ‘ell are you doin’ in ‘ere kid?” Sniper wondered.

“I erm nothing” Jeremy lied. “Just doing some stretching you know, before-”

“Before firing a rifle?” Sniper smiled with a raised brow. “Go on then, Show me what you got?”

Jeremy gulped as the heat would probably still be hot, so he cautiously started to bend down and grab the grip when Sniper chuckled and stopped him.

“You’ve never ‘eld one ‘ave ya?” Sniper shuck his head in amusement whilst Jeremy regrettably agreed. “Let me show you”

Sniper dragged Jeremy over to the box, and stood behind him directing the shape he needs when holding the rifle; once in the correct position, he picked up the rifle by the Rear and beneath the scope, and gently dropped it in Jeremy's hands. The weight took him by surprise, but Sniper directed the butt of the Rifle into one of his biceps resting it and aiding with the load.

“Keep the butt on yur bicep lad, it will help with the recoil” Sniper explained.

“Will it hurt?” Jeremy gulped.

“The first few times yeh, but ya get used to it” Sniper smiled. “Oh and keep both eyes open, the more you see the further your bullet rides”

“Huh?” Jeremy wondered.

“Just a Sniper tip mate, don’t worry” Sniper chuckled as he went back to his booth.

Holding up the gun, he looked down the scope and saw the target; with a click he fired, the recoil backed straight into his arm, the shock was painful but he soldiered on. He did miss, but Jeremy tried again; After reloading he started aiming at the bullseye, lining up the shot once again, the force pounding into his arm...another miss. He tried closing one eye as he feared the confusion of both sites was confusing him; So pulling up the gun another time he aimed with his one eye and aimed at the center, shooting it backed into his arm and he looked on at the target...Failure again. Frustrated he put the gun down and began to take a breather...that’s when he heard the rhythmic gunshots emitting from Snipers booth; he gazed in and saw the shots being pulled off by Sniper, No moving target was a match for him, his reloading was quick as he took aim and fired in a song like rhythm. Jeremy gazed for a few seconds and studied how he worked and memorized the pattern for himself to try.

“Problem rookie?” The Trainer asked.

“Oh..no I just-” Jeremy gulped hoping he wasn't in trouble.

“Ah,...you're looking at MSniper here?” The Trainer smiled. “Best recruit we have here and he’s only been here 6 months..”

Msniper? What could that mean Jeremy thought.. “6 months sir?” Jeremy repeated.

“Yes transferred from a little farm in Australia” The Trainer continued. “I’ll tell you this rookie. don’t judge a book by its cover, that’s what I learned off him” He smiled. “Anything your struggling with?”

“Just aiming with this heavy thing...” Jeremy sighed.

“Ah yes...It can be hard at first” The Trainer nodded. “A tip from me, Try thinking about the recoil and how it will shake your aim”

The made sense...the Recoil made him miss, taking in both tips, he aimed slightly lower from where he wanted to shoot and fired. The first few miss and he breathed in slowly relaxing before taking one final shot before the break; as the bullet left the barrel it pinged off the edge of the target and split into Sniper’s room splicing it in the middle, Sniper stopped in shock and the Trainer called for a break. Thinking he missed again he groaned and placed the gun on the desk flinging his arms up.

“Jesus kid...” Sniper was about to congratulate on his shot but Jeremy cut in first.

“I know I suck!” Jeremy grumbled.

“No, no, Look at what ya did to ma target” Sniper pointed as Jeremy looked.

“Crap..Sorry man,” Jeremy gulped.

“Don’t worry about it” Sniper smiled. “Want some tips mate?”

“I’d rather not after no hits on my targets thanks...” Jeremy sighed.

“Just a few” Sniper insisted.

Groaning he listened in as he showed him on his booth; he made it look simple, and just as Jeremy tried it failed and made him even more frustrated with each miss. Calling a day they went out slightly later than the others to lunch; Sniper with a salad and chicken caked in some sauce with a large coffee and then Jeremy sits opposite him with a ham sandwich, crisps, and some bonk. As both sat in silence enjoying their foods Sniper began trying to study the boy...Like what could he do to make him understand aiming in his way? Or What does it take for a sports fanatic to fire a bullet straight?

“So..” Sniper gulped savouring the taste of the chicken. “What do you do in yur spare time?”

“Huh? What brought this up?” Jeremy wondered chowing down on his sandwich.

“I’ve always seen ma Sniping as the way I hunt...one of me ‘obbies” Sniper explained as he scooped up some salad. “Perhaps that will ‘elp you?” He smiled. “So I ask again...What do you do in yur spare time?”

“I was pretty good at baseball...I was in the championships for school” Jeremy explained as he took another bite.

“Baseball? You good at hitting or throwing it?” Sniper asked putting the Salad into his mouth, some of the sauce escaping before he licked it up.

“Both” Jeremy smiled. “Was quite popular in the Team”

“Hmm...” Sniper thought as he wiped his mouth. “I might have an idea on to improve yur aiming” Jeremy cocked his head. “I’ll explain when we get back to the room”

After lunch, Sniper and Jeremy headed back to the classroom. Before saying anything Sniper got the gun and placed it onto Jeremy's hands. Confused already he corrected his hands so it was comfortable, Now the next thing he did was pull down the furthest target down, Worried he looked at Sniper until he told him what to think.

“Right...Now I’m not sure if this will help but I want you to picture that the area is the playing field to get a home run” Jeremy still was bewildered in the Snipers thoughts but he continued. “Once that’s in your mind I want you to picture the gun as your bat and the bullet as the ball” Jeremy began to think...and then looked at the target; something was happening but it was still fuzzy to him? Why would he be saying this? What has baseball got to do with Sniping?? Sniper knew the boy was confused, but that’s when he said one final thing. “Now picture someone you really, really hate and put them as the target” Sniper chuckled, As he saw Jeremy smirk.

Jeremy took the shot; it ran smoothly through the air gliding towards the target when it suddenly hit the metal striking dead in between the eyes. Sniper looked shocked he looked back at Jeremy who was also astonished by the blow stared at where it hit and then he flicked his eyes back at Sniper.

“Beginners luck...” Sniper raised a brow. “Do it again..”

Jeremy did the same and replayed the tips Sniper gave him and fired...it was the same, shot right between the eyes, however this time it went through the exact same spot, perhaps that was just luck. So he took another and it shot just beside the hole from before. Sniper nodded his head in amazement and smirked.  
  
“I could make a sniper out of you yet boy” Sniper spoke proudly. “You sure you never picked up a gun?”

“Pretty sure” Jeremy choked at his achievement. “Is there anything you do besides shooting peoples heads”

“Now, now I don’t just shoot peoples ‘eads alright?” Sniper chuckled. “Although I do mess with peoples heads”

“Huh?” Jeremy wondered.

“Just watch this” Sniper giggled.

Walking over to each station Sniper smirked as he reached into his jacket pulling out a small piece of card; Then with his tongue sticking out, he placed the card over the scope of each rifle and giggled as he put the rest back. Now you think after that he would be finished...Nope, not Sniper he grabbed a squeezy bottle and started to squirt ink all over the handles, the thick liquid slowly covering the grasp.

“Pranks...” Jeremy raised his brow.

“Yep” Sniper stated with confidence. “And a bloody gud’ one”

“So what exactly is the plan for these then?” Jeremy wondered as Sniper shook his head.

“Why Dontcha enjoy the show mate” Sniper smiled.

Everyone started to enter after an hour break and Jeremy looked in wonder as Sniper went back to his station, he was about to ask him when the prank started to unfold; The first victim picked up his rifle and smothered the ink all over his hands without realising, then he held it against his eye when he was struck back dropping the gun nearly firing.

“WWOOAAH!! Jesus Christ!” Yelled the victim. “Msniper!!”

“Wot?” Sniper smirked.

“Don’t you what me?” The victim chuckled. “Your the only one that pranks us all the time!”

“Ah, I’m sorry mate I probably got the wrong pers-” Sniper tried reasoning until he was cut off by another person. “Heh...Well maybe not”

“You're a nuisance...” He shook his head whilst rubbing his face coating the ink all over him.

“Sur-e am” Sniper closed his lips tighter to stop him from laughing.

Jeremy looked at Sniper shaking his head, But he had to compliment his stupidity..who else would have the guts to prank the entire class. Training went on for a few more hours, more people noticing Snipers joke and others not seeing the ink, It wasn’t til the end of the lesson when the Tutor noticed all of his mercs’s had black faces except the rookie and MSniper, without saying much and playing a long with Sniper all he did was say to wash their faces before they left..It didn’t take them long to realize when they entered the showers when Sniper and Jeremy heard a loud SNIPER!! In the bathroom when they both ran for the door running towards their flat.

“You think they’re still after us!?” Jeremy panted leaning against the flat building.

“Nah they ‘ave no idea where I am” Sniper chuckled. “I tell you wot tho, that was the best reaction I’ve had in a long while..”

“What do you mean?” Jeremy wondered as Sniper opened the door.

“Most of the time they see it before it ‘appens but that...That was a beaut” Sniper chuckled to himself getting up the first flight of stairs.

“Do you just do it to the class?” Jeremy giggled whilst shaking his head.

“Nah the best person I do it to is Spy...His reactions are tv show material mate..” Sniper remembered one of the best ones and laughed to himself. “Which reminds me I haven’t done one in a while...Want to help me, kid?”  
After last night with his ‘advice’ and practically insulting him, Jeremy wanted to get his own back. So agreeing Sniper told him the prank and what to do. Entering the flat with Sniper he entered the kitchen not looking too suspicious, with his directions from Sniper he opened Spies cupboard and swapped the wine bottle with Snipers fake one; the bottle has a tiny hinge that when tipped upright it would open coating the victim in wine. Jeremy hid the other bottle in his cupboard and just as he closed it the Spy entered.

“Oh hey..” Jeremy acted awkwardly after yesterday’s squabble.

“Evening” Spy walked over to the cupboard before stopping. “I must apologize for my outrageous behaviour yesterday”

“Nah I should to” Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck. “I should have let you explain yourself..”

“The apology is accepted mon ami” Spy smiled as he reached into the cupboard for his wine.

Jeremy held his breath as he took the bottle and laid out his class ready to pour; although it wasn’t what Sniper planned it would still spill. on his suit, he tipped the bottle and the little hinge did its trick and covered the bottom of Spies shirt and the top of his suit trousers. He stood there in horror and Jeremy covered his mouth to try and act civil When a huge roar came from Spies mouth.

“SNIPER!!” Spy yelled at the top of his lungs. “GET OUT OF THAT RANCID ROOM OF YOURS!!” He continued slamming his fist on the door. “SNIPER!! SNIPER!!” He shouted in frustration and slammed his door.

Just as he did Sniper opened the door and chuckled. “Told you ‘e was good” Sniper giggled.

“But..wait,” Jeremy thought. “What about you? You said you’ll do something”

“Oh just wait, kid...” Sniper smirked. “’e’s not the only one that knows ‘ow to pick locks”

Sniper retreated back into his room when he heard more yells of frustration in Spies room. The racket drew out the attention of Soldier and Demoman, they looked towards the room where the noise was emitting from then back at the kid.

“Rookie?” Demoman looked at him with confusion. “What have ye don’ laddy?”

“Oh, nothing much...” Jeremy giggled.

“Heh heh heh heh” Soldier chuckled. “You pranked him didn’t you private”

“Not just me” Jeremy smirked.

Just then Spy came from his room with the only clothes he had or what was provided to him…; A unicorn mask that covered his face, then a lovely pink frilly tutu and a short top saying top princess with sparkles all over. Jeremy, Soldier and Demoman let out a mighty laugh as he walked back over the Snipers room banging the door once again.

“Sniper..I swear to god if you don’t return my clothes I will backstab you so hard that even your ghost will still feel it!” Spy grinded his teeth in frustration.

“You can’t touch me in ‘ere mate” Sniper replied.  
“I WILL RING YOUR NECK!! GIVE ME MY SUITS BACK!!” Spy yelled again drawing the attention of now the entire team.

“I wonder wot I could do with these suits” Sniper chuckled.

“You do anything and you will not live another day!” Spy shouted. “Now give me back my clothes!”

“Say please” Sniper giggled.

“FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!” Spy raged.

“That’s not it” Sniper smirked.

With absolute disgust on his face and embarrassment plastered all of it he scrunched up his face. “Please could I have my suits back”

“Better, Now you gonna be a good boy and not hurt me yeh?” Sniper asked. “Because I could be tempted to use these for my own gain”

The thought of someone not knowing how to care for a suit shock him. “NO! No, I promise I won’t”

Sniper opened the door and laughed at the sight before him when the clothes were snatched out of his hand and Spy ran back to his room. They all laughed between themselves and went to return to their rooms; Jeremy chuckles to himself and goes into his room to ring his mum.  
It wasn't til 6 when the Team moved to the kitchen for Soldiers Stew, A lot of meat is good for men...Or so he shouted; they were all about to enjoy the meal when Jeremy noticed one person missing?

“Where’s Spy?” Jeremy wondered as Medic popped his head up.

“Hmm...I’m not sure?” The medic looked around trying to find answers. “Perhaps he has already got his dinner?”

“I’m just going to go to his room for a second” Medic nodded smiling a little as he left.

Jeremy was about to knock his door when he heard some mumbles from the door; it was slightly open and he could hear Spy thinking out loud, he was about to turn away to be polite until he heard Medic.

“No one trusts me..not even Medic” Spy sighed. “All I wanted was a team that trusted me..but because of the field, I study that’s never the case” He continued, staring out of the window.

Jeremy felt bad, He thought it was funny to get some payback after last night but it now just looked like he was the bad guy. He continued to listen.

“I have failed you my darling...” Spy looked upwards. “I have tried to get people to trust me again” He looked at the floor. “I can’t face you...not after what I did all those years ago”

Jeremy felt he was going to intrude on something so he intervened by knocking the door gently. “Spy?” He gulped. “We have some stew waiting for you?”

“I’m not in the mood...” Spy grumbled.

“Look, man, I-er” Jeremy held his breath. “I’m sorry about earlier...”

“That was Snipers doing, No need to blame yourself boy” Spy groaned.

“Well..” Jeremy gulped. “I was the one that did the switcharoo on your wine...heh heh” He rubbed the back of his neck as Spy opened his door. “I mean I was kinda steamed after you er- you know told me I was attention seeking and all..” Spy frowned at him. “But you can’t just use Spy metaphors or advise because I can’t figure that stuff out you know?” Spy raised his brow as he heard a hard breath from Jeremy. “What I’m saying is sorry...It was out of order we ruined your suit and I just hope we can put this silly mess behind us”

“I accept your confession and apology” Spy dipped his head slightly. “You are definitely the better man in my eyes mon ami” He smiled. “Now you said there was food?”

Jeremy nodded and lead Spy back into the room where he was greeted by his Team, He sat down and enjoyed his meal with the rest of them...Even if one of them didn’t apologize. It wasn’t long until everyone had finished and started expressing tales of their first experiences in the field they had chosen. The soldier was actually in the same boat as Jeremy, he was rejected by every branch in the military until he decided to learn and fight the war himself; Jeremy was surprised? He thought a well-decorated man with medals to show wouldn’t have a problem finding a place? But it turns out due to his mad Nazi killing spree he was awarded several medals which what intrigued Mann.Co to hire him. Demoman tried explaining his story but fell asleep before starting and the others felt a little closed due to Jeremy being there. He could understand though, He was late arriving and new to everything.  
So after a get to know session they all dispersed to get ready for the next day, Jeremy was about to follow when he remembered Engie? His first approach didn’t work, So he thought of a different way; putting the rest of the stew in a sealed container, Jeremy picked up a note and began to write a little message ‘Hey..er your new flatmate here, I wanted to give you the rest of dinner from tonight as you’ll get in late again and I guess your shy to face to face conversation...So I wrote this note to hopefully get to know you better. If you wish the same write a note back and shove it in my door 6’.  
It was getting late and he hoped his plan to talk to the Engineer would work so he layed on his bed and fell asleep. The next morning he finally got up on time, it was either the schedule getting into his mind or the possible excitement of the Engie getting back to him; So leaping out of his bed he rushed to his door and saw...nothing, Perhaps he left it outside! So he opened it and looked down the corridor and in front of him...empty. Jeremy was about to step back into bed when a thud shook him up; he looked up the huge man dominating over him.

“I am Ready...” The large Russian stated.

“Heh….Heh-ello Heavy” Jeremy stuttered. “L-let me get r-ready” He smiled in fear.


	4. Communication Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally clearing things up with Spy, He is tasked with one of the biggest members of the Team...Heavy  
> Will he avoid him? Or will the big giant win him over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to finish this chapter in between writing my dissertation and doing my FMP...haha Uni is fun  
> Another note sorry if the Russian used is bad,(One word).  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Heh….Heh-ello Heavy” Jeremy stuttered. “L-let me get r-ready” He smiled in fear.

Jeremy shut the door as fast as he could, no way was he going in today with that brute near him? He’ll get eaten alive! Figuring out a way to skip class he started to get together anything that made him look sick; by grabbing some felts and drawing the best he could some realistic spots on his face he then grabbed the water-bottle that his mother gave him an shoved it under his arm for luck, then practically forcing his face on the radiator he ‘warmed’ his forehead.  
Whilst this was happening heavy stood there gobsmacked and wondering what the boy was doing? He scratched the top of his head and entered the kitchen with Medic happily cooking his German breakfast for the three…

“Heavy?” Medic puzzled as Heavy sat on the chair. “The boy avake?”

“Little man slammed door?” Heavy replied as Medic smiled with a soft sigh.

“I’m sure it vasn’t anyzhing” Medic chuckled as he placed the spatula down. “Here vhy don’t you take over vhile I talk to zhe boy Ja?”

“Da” The Russian replied taking the small utensil in his gigantic hands.

Medic shakes his head thinking the boy is just being his lazy self again; So walking to the boy’s room he knocks lightly. The door opens to reveal Jeremy looking like a Zombie; with spots with yellow ooze visible from the outside, dark eyes, droopy nose and a temperature radiating from him, Medic Instantly goes into doctor mode and shoves Jeremy into the room.

“D-Doc??” Jeremy gulps as he falls onto the bad.

“Nein!” Medic frowned. “You are severely ill and I need to heal you”

“I-I..I just need s-sleep” Jeremy gulped as Medic prepped a needle.

“Nonsense, vith such a flu like zhis you need my full treatment” Medic stated as he pushed the fluid out of the needle to test it functions. “Now just relax, zhis should not hurt one bit”

Medic approached him with the needle, getting closer and getting to his arm, the feeling of the sharp pin going into his skin and injected him made Jeremy feel nauseous, however, Medic was drawing near to his arm and the boy had to intervene before actually becoming sick.

“WAIT!” Jeremy pulled away.

“Don’ vorry it vill heal you up in no time” Medic smiled as he leaned forward.

“No no no no” Jeremy panicked as he shuffled along the bed. “It’s fake!” He said wiping the pen off his face. “I drew it…”

Medic grinned evilly. “Oh I knew zhat”

“WHAT!?” Jeremy exclaimed. “Then why did you?”

“I could say zhe same for you?” Medic raised a brow. “You slammed your door in Heavy’s face?” He continued as Jeremy felt guilty. “Vhy?”

“The guys big..and like scary” Jeremy gulped. “The dude would probably snap my head if he wanted to…” He thought about that image and instantly regretted it. “Besides you heard the way he talks!?” He tried justifying his guilt. 

“It’s zhe reason he attends Language lessons..” Medic sighed. “He’s not good at English...It’s vhy I’m alvays vith him”

Jeremy felt bad…the guy only wanted to fit in and what did he do? Made him feel unwanted by his own flatmate. Rubbing the back of his head he went into his en-suite and washed all the mess off his face, exiting he noticed Medic had already left, so getting changed Jeremy joined the pair in the kitchen and enjoyed the breakfast.

“Uh…” Jeremy tried to think of an apology. “I’m…Sorry Heavy”

“For what?” Heavy wondered.

“I kinda slammed the door in your face” Jeremy explained whilst gulping heavily. “A bit rude of me if you did the same”

“I not follow” Heavy puzzled as Medic sighed.

“It means he vouldn’t like it if you did zhe same my friend” Medic finished his meal. 

“But I would not-” Heavy tried explaining before Medic cut him off.

“Exactly..But he…mein gott” Medic groaned and from no where he started to speak Russian probably explaining what Jeremy meant and as the Heavy nodded in agreement. “You see zhe boy vas just scared”

“Da..I give very bad look” Heavy smiled at Jeremy. “We talk? Make friends?”

“S-Sure?” Jeremy agreed to something?

Finishing their breakfast, they went out of the dorm and straight to class, unfortunately for Jeremy the Scout that mocked him a few days back was in the room, so avoiding any contact with him he sat at the back away from his ‘crew’. Shortly after Medic and Heavy taking a seat a couple rows ahead, Heavy looking at the doctor all the time; He was keen but always confused on what the lesson was teaching but luckily for them, it was a catch-up due to Jeremy’s late arrival. That’s when the Tutor entered.

“Right class, A catch-up session is all that today consists of as our new pupil needs to know what language we shall be learning” She explains as Jeremy raises his hand. “Yes rookie?”

“Not to seem rude ma’am but” Jeremy thought looking at Heavy. “Why do I need to learn a language when engaging in battle?”

“I’m glad you asked Rookie” The Tutor smiled. “We all need to learn the basics of most of the languages in case you would like to pursue the field of medication or if you can deal with it, being a Spy” 

“What if you do not wish to pursue those fields?” Jeremy wondered but also picturing himself as a funky Spy.

“Well, If you take a look at Medic and Heavy they are prime examples of why we learn the languages” She explained. “In a case, you might find yourself that your teammates are foreign and not speak English, it is advised that you learn the language so communication remains strong within your team”

“I see...Sorry to intrude miss” Jeremy apologised as she smiled and continued.  
“Now Heavy and Medic continue with your English skills and the rest of you I would like you to review the language French” The Tutor wrote the page number on the board. “Read, learn and rehearse these phases for next week so we can continue with our introduction tests” She continued. “Rookie, I would like you to also look at pages 34-36”

That’s 3 extra pages compared to the rest!? Jeremy started to regret wanting to join but for the good of his label and future work he began to read. He saw the amount of concentration Heavy was having towards learning English and he smiled slightly knowing that the most thing he wanted was to speak with the team, but to have Medic also aiding him was sweet and How they both joked around in Russian and how well they interacted. It made him open his eyes a bit and wanting to get to know the giant a little more, So writing down the notes he moved closer to Medic and Heavy readjusting his desk and continuing his work.

“Ja, Zhat’s correct Heavy” Medic smiled. “Zhen zhe phrase vould make sense”

“Da” Heavy nodded as he continued.

Jeremy continued to listen them bicker and correct each other, it was amusing for him and kept him motivated for an hour or so, that’s when he didn’t notice but Medic seemed to have crept out of his chair and paid him a visit.

“Guten tag” Medic smiled as Jeremy jumped out of his skin. 

“Jesus doc you scared me!” Jeremy sighed as he looked over his shoulder spotting heavy pack up his gear. “It’s time already?”

“Nein” Medic chuckled. “It’s lunchtime, but ve have a test after”

“Already!?” Jeremy panicked. 

“Don’t vorry it von’t be too difficult for you but zhe others..haha maybe just a bit” Medic giggled to himself. “Vould you like to sit vith me and heavy?”

“Yeah..” Jeremy gulped to prepare himself.

Jeremy collected his stuff and holstered his bag on his back, cautiously he approached the Heavy with Medic. At first, his presence dominated him but standing next to the doctor made him feel safe, as the Russian stood he pulled out a chair for Medic and sat down with a thud. The doctor smiled inviting him to sit down whilst, he pulled out his lunch the Heavy mimicking like a puppet.   
Creeping over Jeremy sat in the middle of the two as they tucked into their food, The way the Heavy ripped into his sandwich; it was like a hungry hound tearing into meat, his hands covering his food as the sounds from the bread crunch. Jeremy pulled out his tiny lunch and nervously took the first bite before Medic brought up a subject.

“Excited for your first test?” Medic asked as Jeremy gulped.

“Well to be honest with you no..” Jeremy sighed. “I have never been good at language”

“Vhy’s zhat?” Medic asked snacking into his bar.

“I forget things easily” Jeremy looked down at the ground as the doctor placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“You shouldn’t vorry, Heavy is zhe same right mein freund?” Medic smiled at Heavy as he nodded eating his food.

“You got any tips?” Jeremy asked Medic.

“No…Heavy might zho ja?” The Russian stopped eating placing his food delicately on the table as he wiped his mouth with a tissue.

Jeremy gulped hard as the Heavy spoke with his deep voice. “Pictures” He spoke clearly but continued. “I pick word and put a picture in my head” Although he was shaken by the mighty growl coming from his mouth Jeremy continued to listen. “Like I read word and find something that means the same as word”

“Huh?” Jeremy puzzled as he tried to piece the Russians words together.

“Vhat he means is he takes a vord like dancing and zhen he zhinks of somezhing in his culture or his mind zhat reminds him of the vord” Medic explained as Heavy nodded in agreement.

“Oh right…” Jeremy thinks. “So like making a story?”

“Sort of, but vith one vord” Medic corrected. “If you vant ve could help after lunch?”

“But I thought the test was after lunch?” Jeremy wondered.

“Vell ja but it von’t take you an hour to eat vill it?” The doctor chuckled and Jeremy smiled.

Jeremy made sure he ate his food so that the Russian and doctor could help him out with the upcoming test. They all went down to the classroom and both, sat beside Jeremy’s desk as he sat and explained what pages he has to learn, both listened intently and trying to think of ways to help the boy; sometimes Medic would ask him some questions and Heavy would nod in response as if he got what he was saying. People started to gradually walk in and prepare themselves for the test, Heavy and Medic smiled at Jeremy being confident on how they taught in and returned to their seats. Breathing out slightly he relaxed as the Tutor entered with the papers. His heart sank.

“Right these papers will not affect your overall rank, however for some of you, it may isolate your role in the facility” The tutor explained as she handed out the papers. “Heavy I expect you to get full marks in this test, your language has been lacking and you may not be able to hold your title if it continues”

Jeremy realised now why the doctor was so close to him…Heavy’s job was on the line all because of language!? He thought it was outrageous but maybe Mann.co had their reasons. Knowing how important the real tests would be, once the timer started Jeremy focused so hard to get high marks.  
And after he was finished he placed his pen down with force echoing the room, soon after the test had finished and the tutor announced results to be posted to their flats once marked. Everyone sighed with relief, Heavy looked worried and Medic remained calm, he tapped his friend on his back and they both rose to greet Jeremy who was now packing away.

“Your finished Ja?” Medic asked.

“Yep!” Jeremy smiled. “I think I did a pretty good job” He continued. “What about you Heavy?”

“Erm..I would rather not say” Heavy sighed walking ahead.  
“Oh..” Jeremy gulped looking at Medic.

“Don’t vorry rookie he just has a lot on his mind right now” Medic assured smiling back at the boy.

“I wish there was something I could do to make him feel better…” Jeremy thought as he saw the tutor about to leave. “Hmm..” He thought as Medic looked at him with confusion. “Miss!”

“Yes rookie?” She peered down at the small lad.

“What’s this about Heavy losing his title?” Jeremy asked.

“Ah, you must be part of his squadron” She thought. “Well in the book it states that all Mercenaries need to have a full knowledge of speaking in English so that communication in the Team stays strong whilst in and out of battle, So Heavy not being able to understand the language will make the Team fail thus making the company lose money”

“I get that but why?” Jeremy wondered. “Surely he deserves a chance to see how he would cope in the battle environment first before he gets kicked from his title?” 

“I see your Argument however that is beyond my control” She enforces. “He either learns the language or quits”

“But that’s-” Jeremy was about to dispute it further until Medic halted him.

“Zhank you ma’am, I’m sure I can change his mind before next lesson” Medic smiled escorting Jeremy out of the class.

She stared at Jeremy as he left the room as Medic simply hid out of her sights shoving them both in a dark room.

“Are you out of your mind!?” Medic spoke with frustration. “Do you vant to lose your chance in getting a title??”

“If it means one of my Squadron losing theirs then yes!” Jeremy frowned. “Why shouldn’t he have a chance!?”

“Because zhat’s just how it is around here…” Medic sighed. “It’s a very unpopular opinion”

“I doubt that it’s unpopular…but more people are too scared to say it” Jeremy ranted as Medic started to get annoyed.

“I know you only vant to help him, But listen to me!” Medic held his shoulders getting Jeremy’s full attention. “I had zhe similar views, I too vanted to make a stand but zhey nearly revoked my title, it’s vhy I’m helping him, I’ve retaken my language tests too many to count” He calmly continued. “I’m only looking out for my Team…Please understand zhat”

“There’s one thing that I don’t have that you guys do..” Jeremy smirked as Medic raised a brow. “A title”

Although Medic wanted to protest he was on to something…If he hasn’t got one in the first place what has he got to lose?   
Getting up with a chuckled Medic walked with his Teammate, though he hadn’t known the boy for long he knew that he was going to be a great member of the Squad no matter the class. Heading back to the flat however the atmosphere seemed tense and it worried the both as they hung up their coats.

“Medic! Where ya been!” Demo panicked. “Heavy is startin’ to scare the livin’ daylights out of us all!” Medic rushed into the kitchen to see and a huge man hunched over the table focusing on one thing only, his English papers…

“Heavy?” Medic spoke softly as he got ignored. “Mein freund?”

He continued to focus on a scrap of paper and ignore Medic until Jeremy approached the situation.  
Jeremy sat on the other end of the table, he stared at the paper just as the Heavy did, and after a minute that’s when the Russian rose his head.

“What little man doing?” Heavy frowned. “Why mock me?”

“Mocking?” Jeremy questioned. “I was merely findin’ out what’s so interesting about this piece o’ paper?”

Heavy looked at the boy with confusion when he looked back when Jeremy went back into the same position as before. Medic worried he’d never deal with Heavy in this way, he too was scared of what Heavy may be capable of and what he could inflict on his Team if provoked, but never expected this? The Russian whaled with laughter as he slammed his hand on the table shaking it slightly.

“HAHA! That is funny tiny man” Heavy continued. “I was worried on test answers till you made me laugh!” Jeremy looked at him with a smile. “Paper made me think of my performance…I think I did not do well, but you have helped me, Спасибо(Thank you!)”

Heavy stood up and went into his room, seconds later Jeremy was already preparing his dinner; Medic, Demo and Sniper who heard the bang expecting something exciting now stared at the boy in amazement as he shrugged it off eating some crisps.

“What?” Jeremy wondered at the now astonished team.

“How did you do zhat?” Medic wondered.

“I can tell that he just wants people to trust him..” Jeremy explained. “Being a big guy like that can make you believe stupid things, I never saw it til I saw how he was like with Medic”

“But zhat’s because I speak-” Medic tried justifying the Russian.

“No..He acts like that with you because you’ve shown him trust” Jeremy pointed out. “You need to look at the person on the inside not out” He smiled going out of the room. “Now if you don’t mind I need to talk to someone”

Leaving Medic and Sniper confused he went towards Spies room and knocked softly. There was no answer so He was about to return to his room when he bumped into the man that appeared in front of him.

“Looking for me mon ami?” Spy asked.

“Oh..Erm I thought you were asleep” Jeremy gulped.

“Not at all I was surveying the Heavy situation in case we may needed brains and not brawn” Spy explained. “What is it you need to talk to me about?”

“Well..I should, kinda,...Can we go to my room?” Jeremy asked as the spy nodded and followed. “Okay...So you know last night I apologised” The spy nodded as he continued. “I might have overheard you speaking to yourself or someone before I called your name...” He gulped as Spies expression changed. “I-I mean your door w-was open a lil and I c-couldn’t help-Ahkem, Anyway I know how you-”

“What did you hear?” Spy worried.

“Oh, just how you hate the team not trusting you and such not much?” Jeremy answered calmly as Spy sighed asking him to continue. “Yeah..well I know how you feel now, and it helped me out with Heavy more, so What I was thinking is why don’t you try and make people trust you? You know make them see your title?”

“As much as I love your gesture” Spy smiled. “Unfortunately, the Team only sees me as a two-faced liar…”

“But if you just-” Jeremy tried suggesting him something until he cut in.

“Forget it Jeremy…” spy snapped but sighed. “You can’t change something if it’s both inside and out…” He left the room without Jeremy continue with his plan, He then stared at his bed and then at his phone…he hasn’t called his mum in a while.

“Hey ma..” Jeremy sighed.

“Hi sweety! Your voice seems low? You ok hun?” His mother distressed.

“No, I’m good! just tired” Jeremy smiled at his mum's gesture. “But…How do you get people to trust you?”

“Well…you can’t force people to like you honey” She clarified. “Sometimes it takes time for people to see you for you, and others have different ways to trust one another” 

“But what if people don’t trust you because of who you are? Or what you are?” Jeremy asked.

“Hun…” She spoke softly. “Don’t change yourself for others, make them see past the side they don’t trust, perhaps do something that will shake off that one thing they judge” Jeremy listened intently taking it in. “Or even talk to something that sparks their interest”

“Oh..I guess your right” Jeremy thought. “Thanks mum! Luv ya!”

After the words of wisdom from his mum, Jeremy lay peacefully in bed knowing the new things he learned. He’ll not only try his advice onto Spy but on Engineer as well, Maybe this whole Merc thing isn’t bad after all?


End file.
